Caitlyn (League of Legends)
Summary One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was single handedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate 'C' at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 9-A Name: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Mid 20's to early thirties) Classification: Human, Sheriff of The Piltover Police Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, expert marksmanship, regeneration (Mid-low), master detective skills, hyper observant and hyper analytical [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Peak Human level (For Caitlyn's rifle to be able to fire Ace in the Hole, her gun would have to be heavier than the largest caliber rifle in the world, .950 JDJ, which weighs 110 lbs. (50kg) and fires a round similar to the 90 Caliber Net. She also fires Ace in the Hole without a bipod or means of support, is apparently oblivious to the kickback of her normal rounds and that of the Piltover Peacemaker, and can fire her rifle with one hand) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers with her rifle Standard Equipment: Sniper Rifle, Bear Traps, 90 Caliber Net, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker Greaves, Infinity Edge, Statikk Shiv, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High (One of the most skilled detectives in the world, can instantly analyze almost any environment or situation she's placed in) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Caitlyn fires a round from her sniper rifle. Headshot: Caitlyn's basic attacks generate 1 stack of Headshot, doubled when attacking from brush. Attacks against turrets do not grant any stacks. At 5 stacks, her next basic attack deals 50% AD bonus physical damage. Against minions and monsters, this bonus damage is tripled, and against champions the enhanced attack ignores 50% of the target's bonus armor. Piltover Peacemaker: After a 1-second casting time, Caitlyn fires a projectile that deals physical damage to all targets it passes through. Each target hit after the first takes 10% less damage, down to a minimum of 50% damage. Yordle Snap Trap: Caitlyn sets a trap at the target location that arms after 1.1 seconds. Enemy champions who come near the trap set it off, becoming rooted and taking magic damage over 1.5 seconds. The trap also grants true sight of the target for 9 seconds. Caitlyn can set up to 3 traps, with each one lasting up to 4 minutes. Traps are visible to both allies and enemies. If she sets a trap when three are already placed, the oldest trap deactivates itself. 90 Caliber Net: Caitlyn fires a net and is launched in the opposite direction. The net deals magic damage to the first enemy hit and slows them by 50%. Ace in the Hole: After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 1 second. At start of the cast, Caitlyn gains true sight of the target. If Caitlyn completes the channel, she fires a homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Marksmen Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Tier 7